Jade's Problem 2
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade made a mistake having to do with drug use and it may have cost her dearly.  But Beck is there to comfort and assure her and at the end of the day things are not as bad as they seem.


I don't own Victorious.

* * *

><p>When Beck tried to give Jade a time out for insulting Tori he expected some resistance. He expected her to argue and to refuse and he was determined to punish her for being mean to his friend one too many times. She would either do what he said or else he would break up with her for a week. She went too far and one way or another she would learn. What he was <strong>not <strong>prepared for was her reaction. Tears poured from her eyes. She started sobbing hysterically and shaking. Beck realized something was wrong. He knew that the Jade he knew and loved would not have reacted that way. She would have refused. He would have insisted and they would have fought and eventually (a week later) made up.

"Jade," Beck yelled, "It's just a damn time out and you deserve it for being mean to Tori"

Jade looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about," she asked, "I haven't been mean to Vega in awhile."

"I distinctly heard you mumble you must be feeling pretty stupid now."

"I was talking to myself," Jade said, "I did something really stupid and it may have cost me my health. Possibly my life," she added.  
>She started pacing around like some caged animal.<p>

"Wh-what. Jade what are you talking about"  
>Jade sighed."Do you remember," Jade asked, "when you got mad at me for embarrassing Vega"<p>

"Yeah," Beck said, "I know you didn't do it now but it seemed like you were the most obvious choice."

"Well it hurt so bad mostly emotionally more then anything else. MOSTLY. After a couple of hours I couldn't stand it and I decided I was going to take one more hit. I went to my old dealer. He sold me a used needle. I didn't know it was used of course but yesterday I had a doctor's appointment. A routine blood test showed that my T cells were a little low. I had to be retested and specifically tested for AIDS. I am stupid. I'm scared and thank GOD we've never had sexual intercourse because if we had I would have given you the disease."  
>Jade used to have a drug problem and she slipped into old bad habits. Beck knew now was not the time for lectures. Jade knew what she did was wrong and she... they both may be paying a severe price for her folly and his as well.<p>

A lecture was not going to make this situation better and she was upset enough already as it was. He would make sure everything was okay. He had to let her know that he was on her side and always would be first and foremost.

"Jade," he said, "I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about the fact that you took another hit of drugs or that you didn't talk to me when you were upset-"

"How was I supposed to do that," she said defensively, "You were cold to me for hours after it happened"

"Yes," he said, "I was angry but that was no excuse for my behavior. My point is that whatever happens we will face this together. I am not going to abandon you and everything **is **going to be alright. When are you going to get the results of the test back."

"Tonight," Jade said, "My doctor is calling me tonight after she gets the results back."

"Come on," he said, "We're not going to waste this time worrying. We're going out for dinner"

"Dinner? Beck I may have AIDS!"

"Yes you might," he said, "But I bet that you don't. I bet you have some sort of infection or maybe even a common cold. Come on. We're going out to dinner."

"Alright," she said, "The American Palace?"

"Nope. La Shaylas"  
>It was their favorite restaurant.<p>

"That's a restaurant where winners eat at," she said, "I've only been there for like parties and stuff"

"I see a winner when I look at you," he told her.  
>The night seemed to wear on and on and on. The couple became a little more at ease when they were at dinner but when Jade's phone rang she tensed. He squeezed her hand and she picked up.<p>

"Jade here," she said.  
>She paused. She listened. Her face grew with relief.<p>

"Thank you so much Dr. White," Jade said, "You have no idea how relieved I am"  
>She hung up.<p>

"Negative right," Beck asked.

"Yes," Jade said hugging him, "It was negative. It turned out that the nurse got the test results mixed up with a Jade Wist."  
>Beck felt an enormous sense of relief. He hugged Jade tightly. He kissed her like he'd never let go. Beck realized then and there he loved her for her."Jade," he said, "You have no idea how relieved I am to know that you're okay. I was so worried when I heard what you told me. I love you and I don't want anything bad happening to you. We need to set some rules for our relationship though."<p>

"Rules? Like what for example?"

"First," Beck said, "You are **never **to touch drugs again. If you do-"

"I know you'll break up with me" she interrupted.

"Absolutely not," he said, "but I don't want you doing that. It's not good for yourself and if you do I'm going to have to keep very close tabs on you."

"Okay," Jade said

"Second," Beck continued, "the next time you feel like I'm being unfair or mean or too hard on you, you go to **me **not to your drug dealer. Third we are reporting your drug dealer to the police"

"If we do they'll arrest me for using drugs"

"No they won't," Beck said, "I'm going to make an anonymous call that I saw Jason Ambitioning selling drugs. I won't get you involved. I promise"

"He'll come after us"

"He won't even know it was me calling and he won't associate it with you," Beck said.  
>Jade closed her eyes.<p>

"Alright," she said, "You're right. He can't get away with this"

"Forth," Beck continued, "You need to treat yourself with respect. Calling yourself stupid isn't very respectful."

"I did a stupid thing," Jade said, "If I had done one thing that I really shouldn't have done wouldn't that mean I'm stupid and hopeless for that matter?"

"No," Beck said, It would mean you're human. People make mistakes. People do things that are wrong and people don't always think when they act. You will never be hopeless and you are certainly not stupid."

"Can I set some rules," Jade asked.

"Go for it," he said.

"Okay," she replied, "Well 1) you don't get mad at me anymore. If there's something I did that annoyed you or that you think was really wrong let me know with your words instead of getting mad."

"I agree fully," he told her.

"Rule 2) we are equals and I want you to treat me that way. That means that my opinion counts as much as yours does and you don't jump to conclusions without hearing my side of the story"

"Fair enough," he said.

"3) I am automatically accepted," she said with a smirk.

"Jade," Beck said, "You know what you are? I'm like the top chambers of the heart. You are the bottom chambers that complete it. How can I live with only half of a heart."

"Good," she said, "4) never stop loving me"

"Hell will freeze over before that happens," Beck said, "and all it's captives will be released into heaven"

"I bet they'd like that," Jade said, "I know I would"

"Huh?"

"Please," she said, "We all know where I'm going. I'm a bitch"

"You are not a bitch," he said, "and don't you **ever **talk about yourself like that again. You're my Jade and I'm yours forever. Oh and by the way if you were lost I would be right there beside you the whole time."

"You would?"

"Any place I'm with you is heaven to me," Beck said, "Any more rules you have?"

"No I think that's about it," Jade said  
>They went back to the RV. She had moved into the RV when her parents got divorced and neither one of them wanted her or her baby sister Willow. Her parents agreed to give Willow to Jade and Beck and Jade found Willow was the best thing that ever happened to her. Once she and Beck were 18 they would officially adopt Willow. Of course he would have to wait 3 months and 3 days because he was 3 months and 3 days younger then her but that was all a technicality anyway. Cat was watching Willow tonight so Beck and Jade were able to be alone together. She would be keeping Willow overnight.<p>

"Cat's a really good friend," Beck said smiling.

"Yes," Jade said, "Honestly I'm grateful to that adorable little redhead. She's always coming through for us but Cat is definitely her own person"

"Isn't that the truth," Beck said, "But she's capable and she's bright too"

"I wish more people would see her as we see her including herself."

"So do I," Beck said, "and I wish you'd see yourself as I see you"

"How do you see me," Jade asked Beck

"I see you with my eyes," he joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

"No Beck I'm serious. How do you see me"

"Beautiful," he said, "Both inside and outside, smart, scary when you're pissed off but also the fact that you respect me even though you don't always like the choices I make oh and positive."

"Me? Positive?"

"You insist that we parent Willow without the use of punishment," Beck pointed out.

"Well yeah," Jade said, "But that's different. I mean Willow really is my baby in a lot of ways... our baby"

"That reminded me of another way I see you. Patient"

"Patient? Are you sure you're talking about me?"

"You're always willing to wait for what you want even if you do want it when you want it," Beck said

"Okay," Jade admitted, "I guess I **can **be patient."

"But **never **piss you off," Beck added, "That doesn't go over too well"

"I guess I'm able to find the middle ground," Jade said, "You know the... in between"

"Yes you are," Beck said, "And that's something I respect about you. It's hard to do sometimes."

"I guess," Jade said, "I developed a tough shell to protect myself. You know what it is to be hurt before. It's horrible and scary. I went through that when I was very young."

"But you still got through it," Beck said, "You moved forward with your life instead of playing the blame game or feeling sorry for yourself."

"Why should I feel sorry for myself," Jade asked, "You didn't feel sorry for yourself when you went through what you went through"

"YES I DID," Beck said firmly, "And that's not so much something I'm ashamed of but I don't have the strength you have Jade just like you don't have the gentleness I have."

"When change happens are you going to see my strength as a good thing or a bad thing"

"I see it as a good thing now," Beck said, "and that won't change."

"Well what if I make the wrong choices," Jade said.

"Um... I've done that too remember," he said, "When I got mad at you for something you didn't even do"

"Yeah I remember," Jade said, "Beck thank you for loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that," Beck said stroking her cheek, "I love you because you're mine. I've love you before you were mine. I probably loved you from the time I laid eyes on you"


End file.
